An Experiment With Magic
by CDOgren1997
Summary: War… war never changes… Even in alternate dimensions that fact rings true, unbearably so. only short chapters now but will be expanded Beta needed *summer has started* so expect quicker updates
1. intro

War… war never changes…

In the year 1885 a chunk of land was torn from japan. It was never to heard of again. this place was dubbed "Gensokyo" or land of Fantasy. the inhabitants were mostly youkai and humans, sent to deal with the demons. In time the humans and youkai became tolerant of each other. The border was almost perfect allowing only an occasional human or two through. It was unaffected by the radiation that came when the bombs fell in 2077. it is a forgotten place, for everyone who knew of it died that day. The law of Gensokyo is simple: fight or die. Winner takes all. Because war... war never changes...

A year has past since the defeat of Caesar's Legion and House's downfall. You've been at Big MT since then experimenting and inventing. Your most recent project has taken an unexpected turn for the worst. You been called the "Lone Wanderer" and the "Courier" but here you will be called the "Outsider".

* * *

A/N: This story is a BIG Project for me and I will never abandon it. this is also my first fan fiction!


	2. Beta

A/N: the Courier changed Dr. 8 to use binary

& this is how it looks when someone speaks:

Courier: _hello._

It simplifies things a lot for me thank you for understanding

Dr. Mobius: _The trans-dimensional-portalponder is finished!_

Dr. 8: _01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101100 01100110 01110101 01101110 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01001101 01101111 01100010 01101001 01110101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00111111 _

Dr. Mobius: _No it will not Dr. 8. _

Dr. 8: _01011001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 _

Dr. Mobius: _Look_ _I even added little a dial just in case he ever was to turn up there. _

in the middle of the ground sat the calculations and models of a newer version of the transportalponder. It allowed the user to travel insane distances in a second. It was completed one week later in the FORBIDDIN! ZONE!

A month later...

Courier: _what do you have to report to me Mobius?_

Dr. Mobius: _I have a new and improved version of the transportalponder ready to be used._

Courier: _Has it been tested?_

Dr. Mobius: _Ehhhhh, no._

Courier: _Okay, then let's give her a go._

Dr. Mobius: _Wait don't shoot it yet!_

Unfortunately the poor doctors cries went unheard as the courier phased away bound for an unknown destination.

(Wild Wasteland Perk)

A/N: Reviews keep me motivated


	3. Beta v2

Courier's POV:

Revelation 21:6 "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely," My father told me that, but why I was reminded of that right now is confusing, sure there is a huge river right in front of me... speaking of that where am I? I think I see a boat coming across.

Komachi: _Hey you there, what are you doing at the Sanzu River._

Courier: _The Sanzu River?_

Komachi: _Yea the Sanzu river, where dead people are told to pay a fee to cross into the afterlife._

Courier: _Huh?_

Komachi: _However it is not your time yet so leave._

Courier: _Which way?_

I don't want to know why she thinks she is a grim reaper but, I'm not in a mood to ask why.

Komachi: J_ust keep walking straight until the fog clears._

Courier: _Thank you._

I turned on my pip-boy's recorded "Radio" Station

After roughly twenty minutes of jogging I wandered upon a dirt trail. I continue along walking and night falls. Still have not spotted a building to hole up in yet.

Courier: _Guess I'll be walking another endless night..._

… … … … … … … … … … … … Next Day… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Where is the ruins of civilization? I have been walking for ten soothing hours. I can't really complain since I have had my first break in years. I turned off my radio about five hours ago. I need to sleep soon, I've been sleep deprived for a week now. As I materialized the "Roughin' it! Bedroll" I heard a girl's voice.

Chen:_Rannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn -sama! Anata wa doko ni iru?_

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuh_?!_

Ran: _kimi ni iu koto wa nai_ _Cheeeeeen!_

What language are they speaking. It sounds like Chinese, but different.

Chen: _Watashi wa anata o mitsuketa!_

9Ran: _Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!_

I still cannot see them, this fog is too strong to see any thing. So I keep moving forward hoping to brush into them. I see nine golden bushy dog tails swinging and swaying back and forth. As I slowly walk towards them they stop swaying and become straight. I quickly use a stealth boy to hide myself. About 5 minutes later I equip the Chinese steath suit and continue to follow the tails.

Ran: _Soko ni dare ga iru?_

After a minute the girl speaks again and says

Ran:_ que está ahí?_

Another minute

Ran:_ Shuí zài nàlǐ?_

Another minute

Ran: _Who is there?_

Time to introduce myself to them I guess. As I turn off my stealth boy I stand and before I could even breath they said.

Ran: _well hello there,_

Chen: _Ohayo Gozimasu!_

Ran: _who are you ,human?_

Courier: _I am Courier 6. But may I ask what in God's name are you?_

Ran: _I am a Yukari Yakumo's Familiar__._

Courier: W_hat is a familiar? More importantly who is this Yukari?_

Ran: Yukari is my master, and a familiar is a magical being you summon to do your bidding.

Courier: _**Magic**__, i've heard of it. Cultists the lot of them._

Ran: _well here magic is common place so you're going to need to change your attitude._

I hope that means being good natured work 'round here.

Courier: _well bye now._

The courier ducked to get away but he was tugged on by a small hand.

Chen:_ Will you play hide-and-go-seek with me sir?_

_Dammit I can't say no for some reason_

Courier: Okay.

**He was unfound for one hour, then Ran Yakumo intrudced him to Yukari. That meeting was never spoken of agian, hence my inability to write of it. … … … … … … … … … … … … Day End… … … … … … … … … … … … …**

A/N: currently looking for helpers and reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Courier's Property

In a forest on the edge of genskyokyo

There is a shabby looking tent in the middle of a clearing. The courier's house was finished. He had took half the night to cut out the clearing. This was evident by all the firewood by the side of the tent.

As the courier was waking up he heard a loud *Shhhhhink* and then struggling. As he opened the tents flap he was greeted by the sight of a girl stuck in one of his bear traps that surrounded the perimeter of the clearing.

"Who are you", asked the courier.

She yelled, "Marisa Kirisame, would you please get this off of me?"

"Of course, just wait one second.", He yet again calmly replied releasing a trap.

"Finally I'm outta there.",She replied calmly hopping out.

She pulled out a flask and drank deeply from it. Almost instantly her wounds were closing.

"My apologies, I thought I would catch something for breakfast in these.", he said holding up a bear trap.

"No worries, Now let me go to the restroom!", she hastily exclaimed.

* * *

~~~~~Two~~~~~Minutes~~~~~Later~~~~~

* * *

The courier tried to shake marisa hand, which she accepted.

He added," I'm 101."

"So do you want to learn how to use Danmaku, 101?", asked Marisa.

"Yes, learning something new is always good.", stated 101.

"Ok then you're going to try to dodge these shots, alright Mr. 101." exclaimed Marisa, as she mounted her broom and started to fly.

"What, No I'm not going down so easily.", exclaimed 101.

As he was saying that he was consumed in a flash of light as his Desert Ranger Combat Armor Mk2 was materialized onto him. He came out wielding his dart gun. Instantly he was dodging wave after wave of danmaku coming from Marisa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", cackled Marisa.

Suddenly Marisa took a box out of her hat and declared, "LOVE-COLORED MASTER-SPARK!"

Out of the box a massive beam bigger than the Courier was created. 101 was instantaneously enveloped in the beam. After the smoke rose, 101's armor was smoking, the man inside was still awake but just barely. As he rose he stabbed himself with three stimpacks. Marisa was so flabbergasted 101 was able to shot her with his dart gun, instantly paralyzing her.

* * *

~~~~~Eight~~~~~Hours~~~~~Later~~~~~

* * *

101 was relaxing by a campfire reading a book called "Scout Handbook" when Marisa finally awoke. She slowly got up on all of her sleeping limbs and made her to the fire. When Marisa finally spoke she mused,"How did you survive my mini-Hakkero?"

"It is a laser beam, right," inquired 101?

"Kinda," replied the Magician.

"Is it magical then," questioned 101?

Marisa hesitated, "Maybe."


End file.
